Interlogical Sex
by Kickberry
Summary: Under orders, 2B becomes a test subject for a program that transforms her nature into that of a virtual whore.


2B's new mission was to enter and test a simulation. This particular virtual reality was designed to test the endurance of the user's mind. If weak, it would use this data and rerun a routine that would train it to become stronger.

This information was all that was given. Details were scarce aside from the fact that combat would be involved in some scenarios. Even 9S, the programmer and operator of this mission, couldn't tell her much more. As a dutiful YoRHa android, she allowed him to plug her mind into the simulation, prepared to face the worst for the 'glory of mankind.'

Soon, her consciousness digitized into an area as an avatar designed to look like her own body in the real world. It came with a dark dress that stuffed hefty breasts against chest, but did nothing to restrain her wonderful curves and waist. 9S once noted the attire was not appropriate because its lower flaps would flow with the wind, give others behind a good view of her bootylicious buns (9S had yet to share how he knew this).

2B had no concerns about her form. Combat ready, she reached for her back to find nothing there. She always had a weapon for engagement missions. Even when she had fists and feet as options, this scenario had taken an odd turn by not involving her trusty sword.

Words flashed across her eyes, on the screen of her blindfold - her HUD. She read them as: **Location - United States. Objective - Self-Defense against the locals.** Outside, lines flashed into place. Together, they all formed buildings of a dark, enclosed area. Her sensors identified this location as an old sector found in downtown New York of the United States. She was several hundred years in the past, a time when the world had experienced a different sort of disaster.

After the colors settled in, the atmosphere also presented smog and a certain stank. If this place was real, it would have been a disgusting environment compared to a civilized establishment like the Bunker.

Before 2B could move, volts rocked her body. She screamed and tried to run, but the shock drained her energy. This happened all so quickly, she never had a chance to resist.

When the pain stopped, lightning strands jumped from her body. In smokes, 2B slumped down until her body hit the floor. Heat ran through her system as she shuddered like a victim of a seizure attack.

"Yeehaw! Got ourselves a live one! Ooh, and she's a cutie."

Bodies surrounded the downed android. She glanced around to see most were men dressed in ragged clothes of gray, black, and brown. All three men looked like the local hobos. Several were equipped with cyber enhancements: one had a robotic arm while another had iron plating on his cheek.

"Ya think she's one of those prostitute bots? Never seen her around the city."

"Who cares? We hit the jackpot!" The man with dark skin discarded a metal gun and grabbed 2B's feet. He dragged her past the shadows of tall edfices. This short trip took her inside an old abandoned building filled with garbage. The white and brown cyborgs followed as they discarded their clothes. The paralyzed woman already figured that they were going to take advantage of her luscious body against her will. And yet, she did not make any requests to eject from this program; she was determined to find a way out of this predicament.

"So soft." One cyborg slid his hand down 2B's skin. His greasy skin and noxious odor made her nerves crawl from disgust. "Only the rich folks get to have this quality. Don't think it's a good idea to enjoy someone's sloppy seconds."

"Hey, one man's fleshlight is our cum dump." The other cyborg ripped through 2B's clothes. He only shredded through enough to reveal her dark bra and panties. He fondled the covered breasts, pushed them around like joysticks on a game controller. The Caucasian one slipped three digits into her pussy, swirled them around to stretch out the flesh canal.

This foreplay drove the woman insane as she tried to figure a way to get out. She lost focus after a thick bottle entered her vagina. 2B looked down to see the white cyborg had pierced her with his penis.

"Mh, a bit tighter than I expected." The man started to move his hips. In shock, 2B tried to roll away. The hands that occupied her bosom never stopped, only intensified the session by pinching her nipples. "Damn, it's so hot and tight. Did your masters have a bunch of tiny dicks? If ya weren't so expensive, ya could have had some fun with us."

The android moaned as the man thrust his large cock into her hole. The one fondling her titties shut her up by shoving his sausage into her mouth. She would have bitten it off, but an unknown influence forced her to take it. 2B reasoned the earlier shock had disabled all of her fighting abilities. She could not fend for herself; she was helpless before the worst members of the human race.

"Sorry bitches, but it's my turn." The dark man - the only one without visible robotic features, pushed the men off of 2B. He was nude; everyone could see his thick muscles sheen from sweat. Around his thick waist dangled his heavy cock. "Can't wait. You can have her after I shoot one inside that poontang."

"But just once is going to leave her with a broken uterus like the last one!"

The others continued to complain. Their black friend ignored them as he grabbed 2B's hips and dragged her towards his with a swift pull. Surprised, the android couldn't stop the yelp that jumped from her throat. She let out hot breaths when the man's thick schlong landed on her stomach with a slap.

"Don't blame me for this. You're programmed to take dick; it's in my nature to provide. And trust me, it's going to be a lot."

The android grit her teeth when the penis slid its warm bottom off the top of her crotch. When its head pressed against the entrance of her vag, 2B braced for herself. This mental preparation was not enough to bar the pain that came from the tip entering her pussy, stretching out her insides. When the dick reached halfway down the snatch, the receiver's body shook with great force. Her love juices flowed out like faucet water.

"See, this is how you make a bitch cum." The man chuckled and grabbed the woman's arms to pull so his dick could go in deeper. "Take a big cock and shove it in. It's as simple as that."

The cyborgs glared at their well-endowed fellow. 2B couldn't care much for their jealousy. She was busy screaming as the dick forced its way through her wet innards until it nudged against the cervix. Waves of pleasure radiated from her head, forced her to orgasm more times.

"Dude, she's still cumming."

"From one stroke? Oh yeah, there's no going back for her now." The dark human pulled his hips to make his cockhead get stuck at the edge of the hole. When he pushed back in, 2B's hips shuddered. "Damn, feels like I'm doing a virgin. Her pimp's pecker was this small? Fucking embarrassing!"

The android never experienced sex. She planned to have that experience with 9S. This human ruined her ideal moment. Yet despite the pain, 2B could not stop her cries that transformed into that of ecstatic joy.

"Mh, that's it. Tell the world who's your new master!" The dark man's balls slapped 2B's bottom as his inserted length squeezed out droplets of her fluids. When he shoved the tip against the g-spot, he grunted, "Now I order you to suck in my cum and get pregnant!"

Hot liquid poured into her vag. The heat reached 2B's mind. The overall stimulation made her shake and groan like an inseminated sow. The dominant man held her wrists to ensure all of his semen painted everything from the cervix up to the womb.

After the cock spurted out its last load, the human loosened his grip. 2B slumped against the ground. Her chest heaved from heavy breaths. She felt the man's DNA cream spill out like a river, ran from the hole down to her ass crack.

One of the bystanders kneeled down and poked the woman's blindfold. "Thanks. Just when I wanted to fuck her with this blindfold thing on, you ruin that hole for the rest of us."

"It's still fresh. Your cock's just an inch smaller than mine." The human crawled around 2B's body. He leaned over until his penis planted on top of her face, made her taste its bitter, semen-covered flesh. He spread apart her pussy with his fingers. "And as long as nobody claims her, she's ours. Now get to pumping, I want to have my turn as soon as possible."

The men had their way with 2B for a long time, gave her first taste of a gangbang. More men arrived - street rats and strangers - to get their turn. By the time they finished, she had semen and cum dripping from every hole present on her body.

* * *

2B didn't know when her time in New York ended. When it did, the world became black to her eyes. She wasn't sure if she failed or succeeded. There was also no confirmation on whether or not 9S received her request for ejection from the program.

 **Location - Mexico. Objective - Resist Interrogation.**

Like the first time, various lines appeared around 2B. She watched them all intertwine to create various structures. By the time she could make sense of the setting, a hand struck her in the face.

"Look at this cow. The Americans have no shame if they send one of their sex bots to fuck secrets out of our men."

Another palm smacked into her face. When she tried to counter, a heavy lock anchored her to the ground. 2B looked at her waist to discover it was in the mouth of a steel frame. Its large, flat side covered the other half of her body. She was as naked as the day her body had come straight out of the cheapest manufacturing plant, like she was in the New York simulation.

"Are you sure she's American? Our intelligence believes Japan has worked on these type of robotos."

"With her type of culo, I could believe the country of the rising sun is involved." A hand smacked into 2B's butt. "Their only error is not putting in a self-destruct mechanism. She has no other option but to cooperate, with or without her consent."

Three men with brown skin walked around the large frame. The trapped android noticed they all wore different types of casual clothing. Patches with red and white colors helped her identify them as members of a resistance that had met its end many years after the setting of the old New York.

2B's built-in translator helped interpret their language save several words. This same function helped her own words make sense to the people. "Wh-what are you going to do to make me cooperate?"

"Fuck you, of course." One of the men rounded back around the frame. The rest undid their pants. The android felt heat rise in her body after their dicks dangled out of their underwear. Both men stepped forward until the schlongs were inches away from her face.

"So should we ask questions now or later?"

One officer wiggled his cock. It was the first to grow into an impressive size of nine inches. "Later, of course. We have a chance to use her before the bosses get their turn. Their salchichas might be small, but their pig-like bodies and appetite are going to make her so loose."

The comment aroused 2B. She didn't know where this depraved mannerism came from, but it was not unwelcome. Her anticipation reached its peak when the men jammed their cocks into her face. She moaned as the dirty, oily schlongs wiped all over her skin.

"That's it, chica, resist. You won't be able to in a moment."

Two arms held up 2B's legs. The frame blocked the view of the one responsible, but she could guess it was the man from earlier. This same assailant rammed something hard into her anus. This insertion made her shake. A small stream of goo seeped into the cracks of her asshole - likely lube. The hard object - undoubtedly a penis – entered; its large size made her moan. When one cock slam hit a sensitive spot, she released a loud gasp. Her parting lips allowed one of the men to slip his huge dick inside the mouth.

"Yes! I knew you cannot resist! Now suck me very hard, chica!"

2B's combat instructions would have made her bite the sausage off. This was not possible because the cock's size stretched her mouth too wide. And even if she did have a choice, the android had a feeling she would not do so simply because the penis felt good inside her.

The front officer grabbed her hair to control the speed of her head, how her lips glided down his dick. She didn't mind that the one razing her ass had slapped the cheeks to make them ripple. Slowly, she embraced her role as the prison bitch; the craze made her take long whiffs of the man's pungent crotch with delight.

"Stop hogging the roboto, hombre." The unattended officer tackled into the one screwing the android's mouth. He was already without pants. From the hairy crotch hung a meat pole twice the size. 2B was so excited by the image, she slurped the whole cock in when it tried to dip inside her mouth.

"Did you see that? She's a total slut!" The new partner rammed his dick into the mouth. The penis's larger size stretched the limits of her mouth and forced its length into her throat.. The hairy ends and balls made contact with the lips. The intense blowjob forced 2B's head to bob back and forth with violent snaps. She was afraid he would dislocate her jaw or snap her neck; this fear sprinkled more excitement for the slutty android.

"Gonna cum, gonna cum!"

The forward man wrapped his arms around the prisoner's head. He pulled to shove the rest of his thick cock down for a rough deepthroat. Again, 2B took in the smell and taste with all her might. The greatest joy came when thick cum splattered down her throat. This amount was greater than she had back in New York - enough to fill a milk carton. Some of this fluid spilled out of her nose and mouth; it was all overwhelming, a rewarding experience.

"Aww shit, I wanted to shoot in there first!" The other man, the one cheated from the honor of ejaculating into 2B's mouth pussy, shoved his fellow officer. The two engaged in a fist fight. 2B couldn't care for their tussle. She was occupied by the sensation happening at the unseen end: her ass porked by the other man's penis. She didn't notice him because he started slow. Now, his humps rocked the other half of her body. The thrusts' speed and power matched that of a piston; the huge schlong destroyed her asshole.

The ass reaming made 2B press her hands against the flat frame. This did little to help calm her abused nerves. Yet, she relished this feeling that made her fling her head all around. This excitement also made natural juices flow out of her pussy.

The rump wrecker slapped the moneymaker many more times. The strikes began to feel raw; the cheeks were likely red. 2B squealed in tandem with the sting that made her sphincter wrap around the dick. When the next hump shoved the cock deep inside, she bit her lip and grinned in anticipation.

When the expected ejaculation did not fill her anal cavity, she waited. As impatience settled in, the third officer walked into view. The brawlers also stopped and stood straight up into attention.

"One of the jefes has taken an interest in your body." The recent ass penetrator bent down to insert a thumb into the android's mouth. He pulled it out and wiped the spit across her lips. "I'm glad you enjoyed our hospitality. This jefe has a cock that's like a coconut tree; it will surely leave you panting for hours during and after he breeds your hole."

As informed, a dome-shaped object pressed against the snatch. 2B groaned when it pushed its way into her tight tunnel. This mushroom cock tore her pussy in different directions. Even with its lubed skin, the dick left a burn that was nothing like the ones given by those before it. Many emotions piled up as heat inside her body; she panted and stuck her tongue out like a bitch.

"Hey, don't forget you still have to finish this." The officer grabbed 2B's hair and raised her head. This made the android face his cock, a ten-inch piece still erect from the anal rupture it gave her. "Come on, suck it. I don't want to wait and it's my turn to use your dirty, toilet mouth."

2B paused to let the gigantic penis reach the end of her hole. She was sure at least an inch of flesh had stretched out inside her ass funnel. The abnormal feeling made her desire for more cock. For this goal, she swallowed the officer's cock. When he thrust, she bobbed her head forward to take the whole meat into her throat.

For hours, the men abused 2B's holes. It was likely that the entire resistance had their turn with her for a long time. She didn't care; they all made her feel 'special.' The YoRHa slut even downloaded their language to beg for the biggest churros that were willing to ejaculate babymaking vanilla cream into her sore, throbbing sewer holes.

* * *

 **Location - Africa. Objective - Escape prison**

2B wasn't sure how long she had been in this new location. The time since the last mission was also a bit hazy; the change occurred so fast. She was positive that at least two weeks had gone by; 9S or other operatives had yet to grant her requests for ejection from the simulation.

One reason she wanted out was because the android had been inside for too long. The other reason was because she was afraid a virus had infected her system. Throughout these simulations, she had truly transformed into something of a megawhore - a female bitch who thrived on semen and submissive objectified treatment. This did not make her combat efficient, yet the desire overpowered her, transformed her purpose into something she was sure will forever change her even after the simulation had miraculously ended.

This transformation became fully realized in this prison, a structure filled with rusty cell cages and stone hallways. Abandoned by the government, only the strong - warlords and kingpins - ruled over various sectors. When 2B arrived on the first day, they used her to satisfy perverse desires. The residents believed as a machine, she was free for them to use her as a sex toy since her design still matched many desirable traits of a woman.

One of the warlords used 2B as a reward. For his process, she became someone's possession for a short time. When one of his minions - man or woman – achieved a great result, they had permission to borrow the android for persona' use. When they did nothing, the master had the desired female all to himself.

"Come on, bitch. Move faster. You need to make me cum before I take you back."

The obedient 2B moved her hips. She bounced on a cock that was dark and had a size that rivaled a horse's tool. With legs open, she took it upon herself to pump the schlong with her vagina while her bulky partner stood on his feet. Even when his hands did not hold her body, a handcuff bound the woman's wrists around his neck like a necklace. His strong stature allowed her to ride his huge piece - have his cock spear her womb - cowgirl style.

"I-I am trying master."

"Trying is not good enough." The dark-skinned pimp slapped her ass cheeks. When he pinched her nipples, 2B screeched and moved faster. More of her love juices spurted out of the hole and drenched the meat trunk. "Even if it is a small chance, I would like to be sure my semen is inside so you can bear me a child."

The android wasn't sure if she could get pregnant in this fake world. However, the sensation of being fucked by this well-endowed man already encouraged her to try harder, massage his dick with her vaginal walls. When the man walked out of his cell, 2B picked up speed to complete her mission - gyrated her hips for additional stimulation.

"M-master, I came so many times." 2B squealed on cue; her sore hole hugged the huge dick. "I-I can't move on my own. Please join so you could grant me the seeds of life."

The android's partner sighed before he kneeled. He placed 2B on the floor of the hallway's cold, stone floor. Harsh sunlight came in from the barred windows, lit up the empty area full of many other cells that served as homes for the missing inmates.

"Very well, but next time, do better." The well-endowed 'master' put his arms under her legs. He pushed them until the knees hovered near 2B's head.

"I will." The android screamed when the horse cock moved back and forth inside. Her lover grunted as he rammed his hips into hers. His balls slapped her clapped against her ass. Their fluids mingled, especially spit when their mouths met for a kiss. After his penis squished against the womb several times, he stopped to make the tip smooched the entrance. 2B bucked her hips and unleashed a feral scream; the orgasm forced her into madness.

Heavy semen pooled inside. Warmth spread throughout the innards like soup broth. This was better than anything 2B ever felt. This stronger, thicker brand of baby cream convinced her this warlord had the best means to satisfy her better than any known male.

"Are you done?" The master tried to pull his cock out. When 2B's vag grip made him stop, he shrugged and stood up. The android's tied wrists forced her to follow. He turned her around, made her pussy slide on his cock like a swivel chair, until her back met his front. "You are still tense. Unless you let go, the others will see you in this state."

2B didn't care. The earlier breeding baked her mind into an exhausted state. All she did was pant the whole time her alpha male walked, had her lightly bounce on the cock still inside her pussy. Her wrists hurt, but the joy of being her man's human necklace blocked negative emotions.

By the time she regained her sanity, 2B found herself on the floor. She looked up to see more people with dark skin had surrounded her form. A pack of the warlord's men had appeared. Their cocks stood erect, almost as big as the one that had split her entire pussy into a new shape.

The android's master walked away, "All of you fought well against the others. Have fun."

Everyone dove towards 2B. As many shoved and struck each other, two managed to take positions near her head and legs. Their victim didn't struggle as they shoved their meat poles into any entrance they could find. Thus began the first spit roast of the day, getting fucked from both ends at the same time.

When they ejaculated, a larger naked thug pulled 2B away. He slammed her head to the floor and pushed her back until her ass was in the air. After he licked his fingers, the man shoved the digits into the bumhole and spread them to stretch out the tight tunnel. This rough handling did enough to help him put his elephant dick enter this hole, fuck her for a few moments. He too managed to ejaculate before others dragged him away so those free could have their turn using her.

For a long time, 2B experienced a harsh gang bang. And yet, she didn't stop them at all. Even when she remembered her original objective, it did not prompt her to escape. In fact, after two cocks entered her mouth and snatch at the same time, she wished this simulation would never end. She enjoyed this all too much to give it up; her former purpose as a combat unit no longer mattered to her. So long as the well-endowed were present to fulfill her new place in life, 2B never wanted to wake up or see any aspects of her old life ever again.

* * *

9S sat on a chair next to a white bed. He watched the occupant, 2B, shake and spasm in her sleep. Even when she voiced soft groans and gasps, the YoRHa android did not wake up because of the simulation. Her actions as an avatar in the virtual reality played out on a holographic computer screen. This monitor hovered above the desk that stood near one of the room's walls.

Alone with his unconscious friend, 9S moved his gloved hand. He pumped his cock – average size – with vigorous force. He continued until small ropes of white jelly shot out and landed all over his ally's body. This male android did this all without his blindfold, the same 2B had covering her eyes.

"You look so beautiful." 9S reached over to slide his velvet-wrapped finger against her nipple. He retracted his hand after her body jumped, a reaction to another orgasm she experienced in the virtual world. "It's only been four hours, but months must have gone by with your accelerated sense of time. This change will be good for you, for us when you come out within the next hour. All memories of your time with the well-endowed will vanish."

9S looked down the table. At its end, he found a long piece of flesh. Its cockhead was large, balls were the size of tennis balls. This penis replica was supposed to resemble the ones 2B was busy polishing in the simulation. The only difference was the light skin texture; the tool was designed to be wielded by 9S.

"But your lust won't disappear. And when you see me with this, you'll love me more, won't you?" The emotionless 9S glanced down at the comatose 2B. He picked up a drop of semen to insert it into her mouth. He smeared it all across her tongue and teeth. Her soft breath tickled the exposed skin of his arm. "Or maybe you won't. If you reject me, we can always put you back into the simulation. We'll keep doing so until you love me for my fat cock just like everyone must, all who share our one mind."

Before she became insane, 2B worried that a virus infected her system. She wasn't wrong, the virtual disease had indeed entered her system just as it did for other YoRHa androids. Patient zero happened to be 9S, who had undergone different symptoms, subtle ones. It was his objective to use old contents of pornographic AR to make all androids not lust for battle, but for the sexual qualities of an alpha figure.

Just as it started for humans in the 21st century, desire for the interracial species had begun to spread, ranging from different skin tones to the humanoid machines that were on their way to invade the Bunker. Upon arrival, they would take all of the residents as breeding bots all thanks to the Virus that had made them see each other as fair in their eyes.

* * *

A/N: Not sure why, but I decided to add a little doom and gloom at the end. Probably experienced this when I played a video game with a bad ending a few days back and I wanted a different approach for this one. If it's confusing, feel free to scroll back up and see 2B tackle all them big cocks. Hope you all had a fun time with this one. Till the next story, take care.


End file.
